1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to veterinary instruments and more particularly to a bloat relief tube.
Under certain conditions cattle grazing on green foliage become bloated as a result of gas or foam accummulating in the rumen or first stomach which causes a distention of the rumen and a swelling of the animal most prominently on the left side. When bloat occurs it is necessary to promptly release the gas or the condition may prove to be fatal. Range cattle when running loose in the field are not easily caught or controlled for treatment of bloat for the reason they will run from or attempt to fight a man on foot, however, a man on horseback can get relatively close to a bloated animal.
Trocar devices for the treatment of bloat presently available are usually of relatively short length and require some manipulation after being inserted into a bloated animal and for this reason are not capable of being used by a man on horseback attempting to relieve a bloated condition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As mentioned hereinabove, trocar devices are disclosed by the prior art, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 387,480 and 3,039,468, are usually of relatively short length, such length being insufficient to permit the device to be installed or manipulated while on horseback.
It is usually impractical to attempt to move the animal to a holding chute, or the like, for the reason the animal may be several miles from the nearest holding chute and sufficient time is seldom available for such movement of the animal. The time elapsing between initial and terminal stages of bloat may be on the order of one hour or less.
This invention provides a cannula which is supported by one end of a sleeve having an elongated handle equipped plunger attached to the other end of the sleeve whereby the cannula may be inserted into a bloated animal from a distance of six feet or more, the cannula being automatically released from the sleeve upon insertion through the skin and into the stomach of the animal.